


Yours to Hold

by conversekitten



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, M/M, major angst, poor Joey, stalker joey drew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Love is a complicated emotion and even though Joey tries to focus on his dreams, sometimes reality can be just as horrifying.





	Yours to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for Bendy and the Ink Machine and this is my own version of Joey drew. He's basically a creepy lovesick stalker who obsesses over Henry. But anyway enjoy and be prepared for lots of angst. Special thanks to my friend on tumblr ask-samuel-batim for helping me write this!

"Would you like some more tea my love?” Joey purred staring into the beautiful eyes of his “Henry”. Him and his Henry pillow were on a date and having tea. He had the record player playing some soft orchestral music to listen to as they had their tea. Joey had even dressed up for the occasion.

He had to be special.

THIS had to be special. He imitated Henry’s voice to say,” Of course my darling Joey.”

Perfect.

Oh so perfect Henry was.

So so very perfect.

He poured some more tea into his Henry’s tea cup and he sat it in front of the man.

“Love may I add how you look absolutely gorgeous tonight? Well…you look absolutely amazing every day but….”

He cut himself off, once again faking Henry’s voice.

“Oh Joey! You’re so wonderful and kind and sweet..”

Joey blushed at this.

“Well….I needed to be perfect, for you my dearest.”

Joey stood and walked over to the pillow. He knelt down and wrapped an arm around it.

“But of course…there’s nothing more perfect than you.”

He sighs dreamily then leans in for a kiss.

DING DONG!

“Damn it.” he huffs and pulls away.

“I’ll be back, just a second darling.”

He stood again and went to the door.

“I’m not expecting any visitors…”

He looked to see who it was.

“HENRY??!!”

The real Henry? He was HERE??!! Oh no. He had to hide everything!

“J-just a second!!” the man squeaked out. Then he ran around frantically, hiding everything but he decided to keep his and Henry’s tea cups on the counter, in case Henry was thirsty. He opened the door with a welcoming smile.

“Hello Henry! Come in, come in!”

Henry looked worse for wear. He had a cigarette dangling from his lips and heavy bags under his eyes. That was nothing new but he had a look of sorrow in his eyes and his clothes were all wrinkled. He forces a smile onto his face then walks in.

“Hey Joey. Can I talk to you?”

Henry sat down at the table and smiles.

“You remembered my favorite tea.”

After closing the door, Joey brings the kettle over with some more tea inside of it.

“You can tell me anything Henry and of course! It’s my favorite too.”

He sits down next to him. A little too close to him.

“Reminds me of good times.” he chuckles softly. Henry tries to smile but then he frowns, his eyes growing misty.

“Linda……she broke up with me. I just…..I didn’t know who else to go to.” he says his voice cracking.

“What??!! You’re pulling my leg, right?” Joey gasped. That couldn’t be true because Henry loved Linda and……..he’d never return.

“Believe me, I’m here for you Henry.” Joey says as he puts a hand on his shoulder. Henry nods as tears trickle down his face.

“She said….my drinking was getting to be too much for her to handle…and that….my drawings weren’t a real job and I told her something personal too.”

“Tch! Drawing IS a real job! People who do those things get paid the most.” Joey huffs. “She seems like all she does is nag you.”

Henry nods then takes a sip of tea. “I told her my secret……that I like men and women both.* She didn’t take it too well.”

“Oh…..so she’s that type huh?” He shakes his head. “Disgusting. People gotta get with the times.”

Henry sighs before drinking more tea. “I just thought she was different and that she would listen to what I had to say…..but she didn’t. I just………..I miss her so much.” he says as he begins to cry, putting his face in his hands.

“It’s alright Henry. It’s just not meant to be is all.” Joey sighs. “I have to say, she fooled me too! She was perfect for you…”, he lied. He knew it. He knew that Linda would only break his heart. She was nothing but a worthless slut in the way of Henry’s happiness. He just wished Henry could see that too.

Henry sniffled. “I just….I just…..I don’t know what I’m going to do….she….she owns the house….n she kicked me out….I don’t….I don’t know what to do Joey….”

He looks to Joey. “Do you have anything stronger than tea?”

He nods. “Don’t worry. You can stay with me Henry. Everything is gonna be alright.” He smiles. “Don’t you worry, I’ll be right back. I’ll go get you some liquor.” He walks off. Henry sighs and sips his tea but then he notices something. Why was there a pair of his glasses sitting on the chair across from him. Joey got back quickly so when he noticed Henry staring at a pair of his glasses, he quickly came up with a lie.

“Oh! Thanks for reminding me, the last time you visited you dropped your glasses.” He gave Henry a glass of booze.

Henry nods. “Yeah sorry I just…my mind has been all over the place lately…I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” He takes a sip of the booze and sighs. Joey sits down and rubs Henry’s back. “Well, just know I’m here for you if you need anything.”

Henry nods and drinks some more. He looks at Joey and frowns. “Are you……..doing okay? You look a little tired. Are you keeping the studio afloat?”

“Yep! I’m doin’ quite peachy! The studio is fine, as if you had never left.”

Lies lies lies.

Henry smiles. “That’s good, I’m glad to hear that. How are Bendy and the gang doing?”

“They’re doing fine! Though they miss you. We all do.”

Henry smiles. “Yeah……I miss them too…..I’m thinking of starting up with my drawing again……I just don’t think that there’s any good job out there for me……or a good partner.”

“There’s always a place for you at Joey Drew’s Studios, Henry. Just contact me if you wanna work with us again.”

Henry nods and takes a longer sip of his drink. Then he sighs. “I packed a suitcase and have all of my things in my car but I don’t want to be a bother to you Joey.”

“Oh believe me, you won’t be! Anything for my good friend Henry.” He gives him a warm smile.

Henry smiles back. “Thanks Joey. You mind if I stay for a few days just so I can get some stuff settled? I’ll cook dinner every night.”

“Sure! But you don’t have to cook dinner! That’s my job!” He chuckles. Plus a lovely dinner between him and Henry would be perfect. Henry smiles. “Thanks Joey, it really cheers me up to know that I have you as a good friend.”

“Of course Henry! Anything for you.” said man purrs. Henry doesn’t notice the purr in Joey’s voice so he finishes his drink.

“I’ll be right back inside. I just have to unload my stuff from my car.”

“That’s fine. Would you like me to help you?”

Henry shakes his head. “No it’s okay I’ve got it. When I’m done I can help ya start dinner if that’s okay?”

“Oh alright! I’ll make dinner, it’s fine!” He smiles. “Go, go on ahead now and stop worrying about me!” Henry smiles and gives Joey a gentle hug so as not to hurt the thin man. “Thanks Joey……you’re a good guy.”

“So are you Henry…..I’m so sorry to hear all of this is happening to you.” He sighs. Henry sighs and pulls away. “It’s okay, just gotta……roll with the punches. I’ll be right back.” He gets his keys and hurries out of the house to unlock his car’s trunk. Joey nods and watches him leave. Then, he started on dinner and hid the stuff he had stolen from Henry in a better place. After about an hour, Henry had unloaded all of the boxes from his car and into the house and Joey was just finishing dinner. He had worked hard on it. It had to be perfect, for Henry. After unloading the last box and shutting the trunk of the car, Henry went inside. “Joey, I’m back!”

“Welcome back Henry! Lemme help you!” He walks over and takes the box from him. “I’ll go put this in my room.”

Henry smiles. “Thanks Joey. I’ve just got some shirts and my jacket in that box along with a sketch pad and pencils.” He goes out of the house for a smoke. “Okay!” Joey nods and walks off with the box. He couldn’t believe it.

Henry.

HIS Henry.

He came back.

Henry comes back into the house and smiles as he sees a picture of himself and Joey in front of the studio. Joey came back and collected the other boxes and he had decided he’d do it tonight. He’d confess his love to Henry. Henry went ahead and poured himself another drink before taking a long sip of it. Joey didn’t mind one bit. Henry could have all of the drinks and cigarettes he wanted. He’d take good care of him. “Henry, I made us dinner by the way!”

Said man smiles. “That’s great! Want me to help you set the table?”

“Oh I already set it!”

Henry smiles. “Okay let me go wash my hands and then we can eat.” Joey nods and sits down, waiting patiently. After a few minutes Henry comes back into the kitchen and sits down at the table.

He chuckles and smiles at Joey. “You made meatloaf? You always did remember my favorite foods.”

He takes a long sip of his drink then frowns at Joey. “Something wrong?” Joey had spaced out.

“Huh?! Oh…e-everything is fine!” He says chuckling nervously. Henry smiles and they begin to eat dinner. After some time Henry looks at Joey and frowns.

“Joey….you look like you want to say something so what is it? You can trust me.”

“Well-” he starts thinking about it. “I do….but….”

Henry put down his utensils and actually reached out and held Joey’s hand. “Joey….it’s okay. I’ll be here for you.”

“Okay…..a-are you sure?” He sighs shakily. Henry nods and Joey takes a deep breath.

“Henry……I…….I like you….”

Henry smiles. “Joey, it’s no secret that you like me. I like you too, you’re my friend.”

He couldn’t do it. “Yyyyyyeeah! Silly me!” He chuckles. “That’s nice to know Henry.” He’ll get his chance, soon. After dinner they sat in the living room talking and soon enough Henry was drunk like he used to get when he worked at the studio. He sighs.

“Joey?” He slurs.

“Yes Henry?”

Henry swayed from side to side as he looked at the man, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, with hurt eyes.

“I thought (hic) that Linda…..loved me but…..I (hic) I guess not n that love (urp)….love is too hard fer me. Ya know….what it’s like ta have yer heart broken?”

“Oh. Certainly.” He says flatly.

Henry sighs and drinks some more.

“I just …I wanna know…(hic) I dunno like….what it’s like to (hic) have that fluttering in my chest when I get kissed that I used to have….(hic) but I guess it’s gone.”

Joey gulps. “If you want…..I could kiss you! I don’t…mind….” Joey smiled nervously. Henry turned to him surprised. He’s quiet for a moment then sighs.

“O-okay but bear with me cause I’m…I’m a bit rusty….”

Finally!!! A passionate loving kiss. From HIS HENRY!!! Joey felt butterflies- no… ROCKETS blast off in his tummy. He’s been waiting OH so long. He nods and licks his lips in anticipation. Henry turns to Joey and closes his eyes leaning forward until their lips met. Joey did the same and shivered, wrapping his arms around Henry’s neck. He sighs softly in happiness. Henry wrapped his arms around Joey’s thin waist and pulled him closer before deepening the kiss and blushing. Joey was absolutely in heaven. This is all he ever wanted. He leaned in closer, pressing his body up against Henry’s pudgy one. He savored the taste of Henry, a taste he had longed to have for himself. Henry then gently pulled away and opened his eyes.

“Joey……that was nice. A very very nice kiss.”

Joey just giggled and babbled incoherently. He was just so in love with Henry, he could barely keep his composure.

“Henry………I love you.”

Said man smiles. “I love you too Joey.”

The man looks shocked. “Y-you do?!”

Henry nods. “I do……I do I do I do. I looooooovvvveee yooooooouuuuu…”

Suddenly Henry’s face began to melt and he turned into ink in Joey’s arms.

“H-huh?! Henry? HENRY???!!!”

“Joooooey…..good…..byyyyyyyyyeeeee……”

The image of Henry completely melts until he is a puddle of ink on the living room floor, his glasses sinking into the gunky mess. Joey fell to his knees on the floor staring at the mess before grabbing a couch cushion and screaming as tears rolled down his face.

“HENRY!!!!!!! DON’T GO!!!! DON’T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!”

He was so close and his Henry was gone….gone…GONE!!!!

Joey tossed his head back and howled in sorrow.

Then everything went black.

Joey jolted up in bed a cold sweat covering his whole body. He looked around the room panting heavily.

“Henry?” he whimpered out in a pitiful cracked voice.

But there was no answer and there never would be.

Because Henry was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet dreams Joey.


End file.
